A Few Drabbles
by Lara Arvidson
Summary: Some of my musings, all zutara, may or may not be turned into a full story, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The first proposal Zuko had offered Katara, she refused:

"Marry me."

Katara stared at him, silently.

"Katara, when I first stepped foot onto the snow covered world that was your village four years ago, I addressed you, because I singled you out, you responded to me without fear. You looked me straight in the eyes, without averting your gaze, without hesitating, and asked me to leave. No one had ever been so bold, so direct with me." he said, moving closer and grasping her hand. "And for months I have fought with myself, about this decision, everything compels me to against this action, the authority I have over my people, the judgments of the Fire Court, the feelings of my family and their sacred linage, but I cannot deny what I feel-I love you."

"Zuko, I'm sorry but I can't marry, you. You and I come from two separate worlds, you live in a world of courtly life with rules and etiquettes that have to be adhered to, and can you honestly picture me in the Fire-Court"

"It was not an easy decision, by any means, Katara"

"That's exactly it Zuko, you had to think about your decision, weighting the pros and cons, of a union between us, you don't love my flaws. My good qualities just outweigh my tactlessness, my peasantry, and common lineage. That's not how I want you to love me Zuko, that's not the kind of marriage I want. I love you, too, Zuko. But I would love you even if you were the Earth King, an Air Nomad, a theft, a beggar, a Firelord or the Firelord's stable boy, and I love you because of your flaws" she said reaching to gently touch his scar. "I love you because you're hot-tempered, passionate, impatient, loyal, and sarcastic. And even after, after you proclaim your love for me you insult me by saying that your love for me is against your better judgment." Her voice quivered with emotion she took her hand away from his cheek, only to be returned more forcefully a moment later as she brought it across his face. Tears streamed down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko remembered back to when the first feelings for each other had come up, it had been after his final battle with Azula shooting him full of lightening, Katara had half helped half dragged him up the steps of the palace and to his old chambers. The bedroom was garish, and dark, though the pair did not notice the improvements Azula had made to her new palace, in the week proceeding Sozin's comet.

"Just a little farther Zuko," Katara urged her healer sensibilities had taken over, and she was focused on more thoroughly healing him, he hadn't lost consciousness, yet.

Zuko slumped onto the bed face first, Katara trying to push the boy onto his back, grudgingly Zuko's form rolled over, Katara circled around to the left side of the bed, crawling over to him. With a moments hesitations, she untied his tunic, and slashed open his undershirt with a stream of bended water issuing from her water pouch. The water that had issued forth twisted around her hand, the water blazing into a glimmering glow before his eyes as if the water was burning like fire.

"Zuko," she murmured more to herself, then the half conscious Zuko, as she placed her hand on his solar plexus. She could feel the sparks of electricity still raging in the vicinity it had passed, "it's a good thing it didn't travel through your body any higher." And as she said that she noticed that the leftover lightning seemed to be attracted to the water on her hand.

"Like through my heart," he said softly.

"Yeah," she said, she moved her hand the right side of Zuko's torso feeling the tingle of electricity follow her glowing hand, "extended your right arm."

"What, why?" he said suddenly defiantly.

"Just do it," he obliged her. Carefully she led her hand up the side of his body, up his arm (which was very toned she noticed) past elbow and wrist until her hand rested on his. Sparks danced out of his fingers, a shiver sprinted down his spine, a tingling feeling washed over his entire body, and just before Katara removed her hand, which lingering only momentarily on Zuko's as the glowing water glove faded, there was a barely perceptible seraphim of sexuality between the two of them before dissipating rapidly as he sunk into unconsciousness.

Katara let out a sigh, slumping onto the adjacent side of the bed, she thought aloud, addressing the maroon canopy above her. "Why did Azula attack me instead of Zuko? What was it that compelled her, what was it that she saw, how did she know, Why did Zuko even need me to accompany him here, why pick me. Zuko, I don't understand. Why me Zuko?" her mind was abuzz with new thoughts and feelings, stress and emotion overwhelmed her and she slipped into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Zuko awoke to find Katara sitting in a large maroon chair beside a fire oak table. On this table there was a tray with lingon-fire berries and a chipped tea pot, his mother's tea pot.

"Oh, you're awake," she said turning to help him up. He waved her back down, a gesture that said he could manage on his own. "I hope you don't mind this stuff was just lying around." She stated, standing despite Zuko's gesture. "After the next healing session I was thinking we could go to the market and pick up a few things, what do you think?"

Zuko sighed, "You are a peasant Katara." His comment caught Katara off-guard and for a moment she looked like she'd been smacked but the feeling quickly dissolved into vexed resignation.

"If that's ho-"she started before being cut off by Zuko.

"I envy you," he said. "Growing up in the fire palace I didn't realize it then, but this place, this palace, was like a gilded cage." Saying this as he hobbled toward her, accepted a cup of tea, and eased himself into the chair like he was lowering himself into a hot bath. "It wasn't something that a fully understood until now, after living like peasant in the earth kingdom I came to realize that I had lived my life in a highly controlled environment. That's why I said that 'you were a peasant.'"

"Oh," she said dumbly, unable to think of a response. The pair sat in silence for a moment. "But still I would be nice to get out of the palace; it would take our minds off of. . . . I mean word will come in a few days as to what's become of-" she fell silent unable or unwilling to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, that would be nice" he replied half-heartedly, he felt a twinge of downheartedness he couldn't explain.


	4. Chapter 4

"This marriage will not be an easy affair," Iroh sighed into his tea as if scolding his foolish nephew yet again.

"You disapprove?" Zuko questioned tentatively. He did not want his uncle to disapprove, but whether he did or not would not change Zuko's decision. The approaching union would commence, with or without his uncles approval.

"No, I do not Zuko," uncle said still addressing his tea. "I think you are making a very wise decision, this union is not only good for you, but for your people as well. It is however a difficult union."

"What Could Be So Difficult About This MARRIAGE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF; this is a good match for me and my people, AND HER PEOPLE!"

"Yes, I know Zuko," said Iroh trying to ameliorate the fiendish Firelord. "It is a difficult union because of what needs to happen; a private wedding for the respective families, a public wedding in the fire nation, a traditional tribal wedding in the north, and south poles. The dignitaries that need to be invited, the money, the transportation of food and the ceremony preparations that need to be attended to, the water tribe will not let anyone marry until certain customs are observed, a blessing from the Earth King would not hurt your union either. And Firelord Zuko, you have forgotten what the Firecourt will say, an illegitimate Lady of Fire, and the court will want an heir. . . . Zuko it is a difficult union indeed."

"I understand your concerns uncle," said Zuko rising from his seated position. "I understood these implications when I proposed, my concerns lie with Katara. I don't think I was able to express my concerns about our union clearly enough to her, and I hope she will be able to cope with the Firecourt and any rumors about . . . heirs." He paused the idea of an heir from Katara was too much for him. He excused himself from the room, leaving quickly so Iroh couldn't notice the stupid grin rapidly stretching from his good ear to scar. He slipped into the hallway and walked swiftly toward the east wing, he intended to adjourn to his mother's garden. When he heard a jingling, thinking it was his uncle's favorite Fire-court jester, he turned around to tell the fool to 'go away'.

"Well aren't we happy, sparky." said the barefooted girl, with glazed gray eyes. She looked as if she couldn't have been more than 15 years old. "Oh and those 'Ladies of the Fire Court', think that a blind girl is the equivalent of a Squirrel-Cat," she said pointing at her bell embellished feet.

"It's nice to see you too, melon-lord Toph," came his sarcastic reply. Toph smirked at the old Gaang reference. "Iroh's in the study, I'm sure he'd be willing to help you with your jingle-tinkle toes."

"I'm sure he would, but I here on official earth ambassador business, I have a message to relay to you from the Earth King, 'The Earth King would be happy to give Firelord Zuko and Lady Katara his blessing, though he is not entirely sure why the Firelord needs the Earth Kings blessing, he will however be unable to attend the ceremony but warmly invites the happy married couple to hold there reception party in Ba Sing Se.'"

The Firelord sighed another obligation and expense.

"And Sparky, another thing," said Toph focusing the Firelords attention once more. "A message from the southern water tribe, 'reconstruction of the south pole goes well, Pakku and Hakoda have agreed that two weddings one in the north pole and one in the south pole will be necessary, however, Pakku thinks that because Katara is not as a significant figure in the north pole that the private wedding should take place in the north pole. The northern tribal elder wish to have an audience with the Firelord before the wedding, apparently the sprit oasis has been acting funnily, is funnily a word Suki? Oh and there are some issues to attend to in the south pole before u can marry my sister, like u need to become a man, sorry. Oh, and Katara looks forward to seeing you in a month, and stuff.'"

"Thank you, Toph," said a thoroughly exasperated Zuko.

"Well, Now that that's all settled I'm going to be staying until the wedding…um I'll ask Iroh to show me to my room."


	5. Chapter 5

"And why would you even want to go to the South Pole?" Queried Mai, the smallest trace of conceit in her voice, "I mean it's all Snow and Ice even in the summer."

"Sokka, is a good friend of mine and he thinks it would be a show of good will to his tribe." Zuko stated resolutely in an attempt to close the matter to discussion.

"I'll be bored without you," Mai simpered. Zuko was use to this, she was a demanding girl. Zuko had admired this persistent tenaciousness, she was stubborn and ambitious not unlike himself, though as of late this quality was becoming arduous and taxing, as it was increasingly fuelled by her overindulges in the opulence and extravagances of fire-courtly life. Her constant demands of his time were exhausting to the young Firelord, the invitation Katara had sent came as a grand excuse for him to have some time alone. It mattered not that the invitation was for him to present a public apology for destroying what remained of the small village he had invaded two years previous.

Zuko, of course, was not about to tell Mai that.

"Let me come with you."

"No," he said firmly. "This is a purely diplomatic voyage there's no need for you to come."

"Fine," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

The journey to the South Pole had been quiet and enjoyable for Zuko, despite the some of the less then pleasant memories that had been dredged up from the recesses of his mind. The Sweet salty sea breeze paralleled the bittersweet emotions attached to the memories that succeeded his banishment. Searching for the avatar, back in those days, had consumed him that he had hardly realized how much he enjoyed being on the ocean. He felt at peace on the water, it had been like this even from an early age.

The first time Zuko had set foot on his father's Imperial Armoured Cruiser at the age of nine he had felt at ease on the water he had not gotten sea-sick as his sister Azula had their first time out to sea. Even during his banishment he had enjoyed his time at sea, the cool misty ocean spray gave him a sense of calm and comfort, even when restoring his honor seem a hopeless fool's errand.

Now, the overwhelming feeling he felt, as he ordered his crew to drop anchor a respectable distance from the shores of the Southern Water Tribe, was liberation from imperial obligation. In the distance he could make out small clipper without sails and no visible means of motion, gliding elegantly around flouting ice mountains and toward his ship. The lantern on the bow of the smaller boat had been lit, and it came to a dead stop within a meter of the former. The Firelord leaned over the side of his ship and smirked down at the young women in the smaller vessel.

"How have you been, Mighty Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?" Zuko called out, while casting a rope down to the deck of the smaller vessel.

"I've been very well, thank you," she called to the figure that had just launched itself over the side of the metal ship and was repelling down toward her, as a horrified crew looked on. "So, glad you could drop by, Firelord?" she said as the figure landed genially on to the deck of her ship.

"Seems you've picked up Sokka's keen wit," Zuko smirked at her as stood up to his full height. Katara rushed toward him throwing her arm around his neck.

"It's great to see you again." She said as she pulled away from their embrace. "The entire village has prepared for your arrival, Firelord."

"Katara."

"Yes, Firelord?"

"Please stop calling me Firelord," Zuko sigh. "There's no need for you to be so formal with me, we've known each other long enough now, just call me Zuko." She smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, and with one deft fluid movement of her arm the ship drifted away toward the ice encrusted landscape of the south pole.


	7. Chapter 7

The conversation had lapsed into comfortable silence, the cold gentle breeze and still water adding to the serenity of the moment.

"So, when are you going to marry Mai" Katara asked interrupting the tranquility.

"It's supposed to happen in the spring, but—"Zuko fluttered. Katara waited patiently for Zuko to continue.

"But…?" she questioned.

"But I'm having my doubts."

"You," she started. "Fell out of love with her, didn't you."

Zuko did not acknowledge her statement; he looked out toward the icy distant. "You have always been able to see right through people, Katara." He paused briefly. "I don't think I have ever loved Mai, though I always knew I was going to marry her. You see, Ty Lee and Mai were always around me growing up, they were Azula's and my playmates and companions, but more than that they were hand selected by my parents in the hopes that one of the two would be my bride."

"Oh," said Katara softly.

"But now that Firelord Ozai, is gone. Obligation to this old tradition seems less important to me," Zuko confided.


	8. Chapter 8

Suki watched the small ship flouting toward the newly constructed village. Suki had accompanied Sokka to the South Pole after the war; together they had overseen the finally construction, and fortifications of the village. This place had become her new home.

She knew who the small vessel was bearing, Firelord Zuko. Suki hated Zuko. She had from the day he burned down her Village, she had hated his arrogance, aloofness, sarcasm, and surliness. She hated the half-hearted apology he had given her when they were at Boiling Rock Prison. She hated that now that he was Firelord he had come to apologize to the southern water tribe, and neglected to produce a public apology to Kyoshi Island, and its inhabitants.

O0o0o0o0o0o00

Katara could see a lone figure standing on the vacant dock, as she steered the boat into port. It was Suki. She was waiting to greet them, Suki had adapted well to life in the South Pole. She was wearing one of Kya's old parkas. As the boat came to a stop, Katara jumped down to the dock followed by Zuko.

"I hope your journey here went well Firelord?" Suki said the resentment barely noticeable in her voice.

"Yes, very well," he said nodding at her in a slight half bow. "Thank you Suki."

The gesture of respect was not returned, and Suki spun deftly on her heel and led the Firebender in the direction of the ice mansion. Zuko gave Katara an inquisitive look, she just shrugged. They walked in silence, through the village that surrounded the Chiefs ice mansion. The houses were unlike the shanty tent village Zuko had invaded 2 years back. Now, the domed snow structures bubbled out of the snow like sea foam. Gray blue pillars of smoke rose out of the top of the each, and clear, air pocket-less ice windows dotted the sides. As the group drew closer to the ice mansion, the domed houses became more elaborate; snow fences surrounded some houses while others had multiple merged domes, making the houses look more and more like stacked bubbles.

"So where is the Chiefs Ice Mansion located?" Zuko inquired in an attempt at conversation.

"It's Located at the center of the village," Katara answered automatically.

"Rather unlike the Fire Palace," Suki scoffed offhandedly. "If I recall correctly the Fire Palace, and the Noble's Mansions are located in the center of a volcano, as far away from peasants as possible, hence the city name Kaldera."

"Only because most of the peasants make their living on the water," Katara said quickly, successfully cutting Zuko off as he had opened his mouth to comment on Suki's snide remark. "In our tribe, we don't have aristocrats, at least not in the Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation sense. We have a Coalition of Elders and Leaders, and one Chief. The Coalition of Elders is made up of, the five oldest men in the village, whereas the Coalition of Leaders is made up of six respected members of the community who are appointed by the village. And the Chief is one of the six Leaders appointed by both the remaining five Leaders and the five Elders."

"What if there is a tie or no decision can be reached?" Zuko asked.

"Then a referendum is put to the village, and they decide." Katara said. "At the moment my father is the Chief, so we live in the Ice Mansion, we don't have royalty, since every citizen is a peasant, unlike our sister tribe whose government work differently than ours."

"If everyone's a peasant, how do you determine whose honorable enough to rule?"

"That's another thing; before we had contact with the outside world the water tribes never had a word for honor."


	9. Chapter 9

_Well I am usually not a fan of the author comments at the beginning of stories so I'll try to keep this  
>short, but it seemed prudent to have one as a bit of a disclaimer. First, haven't been able to update lately because of Mid-terms. Second, the story is non-linear, and composed of drabbles at the moment, think of this as a working title for a different story all together, thus reviews for out of character mannerisms, speech, or incorrect canon references, and the like are appreciate, however possibly not for this story, it's my attempt to fill in a few plot holes from the Canon, such as; Why is it the ocean and moon in the spirit oasis, aren't fire and water better opposites, or for that matter light and dark, life and death, warmth and cool? Where did that giant lion-turtle learn energy-bending, or talk for that matter? Also if you have spirits for the moon and ocean why not the other elements, and why did the firebenders learn from dragons why not the sun, which is fire? Lastly, I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender, blah blah blah. There, I'm done, go forth and read. <em>

The water tribe family had gathered around the low table, the meal was over and the Firelord rose to his feet expecting everyone to retire for the evening.

"Where are you off to Firelord Zuzu," Sokka snorted with laughter, though he was one of the only one to do so.

"Please sit your Highness," Hakoda said tactfully, smiling at Sokka's joke, he was pouring a clear liquid into saucer like cups.

Katara grabbed the hand of the still standing Firelord, and pulled him down into a seated position.

She turned toward him and in a low whisper said, "In the water tribe the table is usually in the center of the home, after a meal we stay and talk about how our days went, or the weather, or tell stories we've heard that day. I know it really different from Fire Nation custom where after a meal everyone runs off to their respective chambers. Our custom is along the same lines as the Earth Kingdom's custom of adjourning to a living room after a meal."

"Well, then who has a story?" Hakoda asked keenly of the group.

"I have one, it's a story I just learned of," Katara volunteered. She began:

"_Before there was anything there existed nothing. This void is now known as the spirit world, and from this void five beings sprang into existence, Tui, La, Ra, Gai, and Sou. Gai, was the most steadfast, stubborn and fertile of the spirits, and it was Gai who created the Land, and nourished the life on the land, and in order to better watch over her creation, she choose to cross over from the spirit world to the physical world. She took the form of a Great Tree, located at the heart of her creation. Tui was a willful, powerful, yet surprisingly sensitive spirit, he created the Seas to embrace the land, and he also chose to leave the spirit realm in favor of a physical body, taking the form of a koi fish. Sou was a reserved, intellectual, and aloof spirit, he likewise took a physical form, but as the Heavens and Cosmos, this allowed him to both be close to his friends while his mind had ample space to grow. The spirits Ra and La were different, Ra embodied warmth, light and life. The spirit, La embodied cold, darkness and death. The two were opposites, yet inseparable from the other. Ra created the sun while La created the moon, but unlike their three fellow spirits Ra and La chose not to cross over into the physical world; instead they intended to remain together in the spirit world forever. In the beginning, the moon and the sun mirrored Ra and La in the sky, always together. Tui, the ocean spirit, saw the couple's happiness, and grew envious. For, you see, Tui coveted La more than any other spirit. When the Moon was in the sky he would cause the sea itself to rise toward her effigy. His jealously inspired a plan, a plan to capture La and force her away from Ra. For Tui's plan to work he would have to get rid of Ra. So Tui came to Ra one day and asked for his assistance "Oh Ra, dear brother, I am in need of your help" he pleaded. Tui told Ra that he had fallen in love with a beautiful mortal woman, but Koh the face stealer had tricked her and stolen her face, and that he wished to avenge his love but Koh, had hidden himself away in the spirit realm. "Do not worry, my brother, for I will find Koh for you." Ra assured Tui. While Ra was away Tui went to La and told her that Ra had been killed by Koh. La was distraught with grief, "Be heavy not, sweet La for Ra had asked me, to take care of you in his absence". And so sad was La that she allowed herself to be transformed into a white koi fish. Ra returned to his and La's home having found Koh, only to find that La was not there, he searched the entire spirit realm, before realizing Tui's deceit. In his distress he called to the dragons, a noble race that only inhabited the spirit realm, and order them to search the mortal realm for his beloved La, and if they were to find Tui, to mark him with a burn. It was thus, Ra who taught the Dragons to wield fire. He then transformed himself into a Lion-turtle in order to search the ocean for La, little did he know that Tui and La were no longer in the Oceans but in their own oasis at the North Pole. And to this day, the Sun and the Moon will only inhabit the sky at the same time when Ra in very close to La, and some sailor will report seeing a very large and very old sea lion turtle, it is said that this is Ra searching endlessly for his beloved La._


	10. Chapter 10

_Not what I would call my best writing, but I haven't updated in a while, so enjoy. As always I OWN NOTHING! _

The days seemed to stretch infinitely on, and for the most part Zuko and Katara, stayed in the ornate and large imperial chamber the pair had retreated to three days previous, following the conclusion of Zuko's Battle with Azula. Zuko was convalescing well with daily treatment from Katara. Azula had been removed to a temporary jail, under the constant watch of guards, until a permanent residence could be established. And while all seem to be going smoothly, anxiety permeated and widened the space between the couple, word still had not arrived as to the fate of their friends.

It was Katara who first that broke the 49 hours of solemn silence one contemplative morning during a healing session, "Zuko?" she asked, voice hoarse from disuse. "What if-, well, if Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Iroh and everyone else aren't successful, If they—if something happened to them," her voice shaking and faltering. "Shouldn't we be concerned that Ozai could walk through the Palace doors any moment?"

"No," he responded resolutely. "My father would go out of his way to prove his power to the defeated, its better that we haven't heard any news at the moment." He said as he rolled onto his side, as the healing session concluded.

"Well then, I guess that means you can become Firelord once we do get news as to what happened to the rest of the group." She said in a mildly belligerent way.

"Or you could just fly Appa back to Guru-Goody-Goody, and his Heroic Gang of Honorable Wonder Teenagers," he retorted voice filled with vicious venomous violent sarcasm.

"I didn't have stay here, you know Zuko!" she yelled at the back of his head. "I didn't even have to come with you! Would you like to know why I did?" she continued not waiting for a reply, crawling across the bed till she hovered over him. "Because you asked me," she grabbed the back of his head and sadistically pulled his hair, thus turning his head to face her. "Because you needed me, Zuko!" she lowered her head, so that her face was mere seconds away from his. "Don't you think I would rather be with Aang when he faced Ozai? That I'd rather help him, and be there if something happened to him?" Her yelling had softened into a fierce and deadly whisper.

Zuko paused briefly in his response, then lifting his head just barely from the bed bringing his face closer to hers to respond, "No." And swiftly, deftly he brought his lips to meet hers. What had compelled him to kiss her he was unaware. The instant he had committed the act, he knew the water bender would react, and yet the kiss continued, she hadn't reacted, she hadn't pushed him away.


End file.
